no longer the boy who lived
by wingsofmylove
Summary: harry finally breaks free, he runs away to be normal. leaving behind the wizarding world with a faithfull ginny. the order brings in neville but can he do it? will harry come back? all the secrets come out and new bonds form.AUOOC OoP compatible at first.
1. Chapter 1 leaving

Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling not me. The only thing in this fan fiction that is mine is the plot. No money is being made off of this.

Chapter 1- frustration- starts off in OoP

Harry woke up after only a few restless hours of sleep. He looked at the clock and was not surprised to see it was only 3:40 am. he let his head fall back to the pillow 'another night with no sleep, this is seriously getting old' he thought to himself, before walking to the bathroom. Figuring he might as well get a start on what he expected to be a long grueling day. It had been 3 weeks since the death of his godfather, yet it felt as if it was only yesterday. every night he would dream of the look on his godfathers face, as he was hit and fell through the veil. Harry shook his head and stepped into the hot shower.

He was on his way to the kitchen to make his self breakfast. He had already showered dressed and done the last of his homework. He figured he would make himself something before starting on the meal he had planned for the others. He cooked some French toast and eggs with a bagel and cream cheese. Just as he sat down to eat molly walks in. "Harry dear, oh it's so good to see you up and eating decently. How are you feeling? Well I hope did you sleep enough?" she asked. "Fine, I slept enough to get through the day. But you know I think I will actually skip breakfast im feeling a little sick." He replied as he got up quickly to leave the room. As the door closed behind him molly seemed a bit worried but let the teenager go with out a fuss.

Harry laid down on Sirius's old bed feeling so frustrated. It was as if no one could leave him alone long enough to actually think. Just as he began to drift back to sleep Ron and Hermione walked in. "Harry mate, you coming down for breakfast? Mum said you left a yummy looking plate behind" Ron said. 'Of course' thought Harry 'all he cares about it food'. "No Ron im not very hungry why don't you have it mate." He closed his eyes preparing for sleep when herminone spoke. "harry you know im not falling for this, you keep acting as if your tired or sick or have something else to do anytime some one walks into the same room as you. We all know you miss him but you cant let it stop you from training and moving on with your life. We need you to stay focused. I cant imagine how hard this is for you but you do have a destiny to fulfill and you know he would want you to do what you needed to first and mourn him later." She said this so softly harry was sure she didn't belive it herself but still he was so pissed with every one telling him this. "no i will not put my godfathers death off till later I will deal with it now and in my own way, and I will train when im up to it so just leave ok" he said this with such anger he was she he had scared her but he simply didn't care. He closed his eyes again and heard the door click shut and he drifted off to sleep.

when Harry woke again it was mid afternoon. He got up and went down to the kitchen in hopes of saying sorry to herminone. As he reached the door he heard voices. "hes so distent, we need to get him back on track" he recognized the voice of lupin. "yes that is true but we also need to let him do this on his own." That was albus he was sure of it. "you are both right but I think we all need to give him a little push, to show that we are all behind him and that we understand" and that was molly. "I say we let him go unprepared and teach him a lesson for acting like an insufferable fool" snape any one would know that 'I love how they all act as if I cant think for myself, im so sick of this shit' he though as he reached for the door knob but stopped when he heard a voice he had not expected to hear "maybe we should back off of him let him live a real life for a while and then ease him back into training when he ready, if he doesn't survive do you really want to think back and realize none of you ever let him live a real life? I hope that's not what happens but if it is I want to remember him having fun and being normal" this was ginny weasly. 'at least some one cared about what he wanted' it was albus that spoke next and sent him over the edge "there is no time for being nice and letting him have a life he needs to defeat voldemort and do it soon he can live a life after that when we know the world is safe"

with this harry walked in his fist clenched and his jaw locked. "fuck you all how about that FUCK you all you worry about is what I do well maybe you should worry about some one else like some one who gives a SHIT im so sick of this destiny and this weight of the world crap I don't want it and I never did and the only person in this room who deserves being saved at the moment is ginny for actually caring if the so called boy who lived actually gets to live!!! I don't want to do any of this im doing it because until now I thought I would be fighting for people who loved me and who I loved as well but I can see how wrong I was. You all have 2 options you can shut the fuck up and leave me the fuck alone until im good and ready or you can keep pushing me and I'll just leave and never come back and you can deal with the stupid lunatic on your own with out your damn robot boy to do it for you understand? So who wants option 1?" he was screaming and he was waving his arms all around and he was crying, but he never noticed. He stood there breathing hard waiting for a reply when finally ginny broke the silence. "Harry im with you 100 percent I choose option 1, but I don't wanna leave you alone id actually like to maybe go on a date with you sometime….. if you would have me. I have fancyd you for a while and well im sick of waiting around for something to happen so im going out on a limb and asking you out again if you will have me." She ws blushing so red her hair looked dull in color. "uh thanks ginny I um im sorry I yelled and everything and erm y-ye-yes id love to go out with you, how about tonight?" he replied nervously. "well now that you to have that out of the way, the answer is no harry we will not choose 1 or 2 you wll train and you will fulfill your destiny you have no choice its your life and we wont let you ruin it because of the obviouse depression you are experiencing." Surprisingly this forcfull voice was albus the so kind and caring headmaster and mentor. "fine you think that all you want you can sit by and wait while I do nothing to help you. It is my life and im going to live it with or with out you all. Ginny lets go out now I need some space from these barbarians" he held out his hard for hers and she took it with out hesitation.

they walked upstairs to get ready. "I just need to change real fast and grab my wand" she told harry as they reached her room. "alright I think I will do the same, meet me back here in 5 min" he said as he walked away. Ginny opend her door and found a magic note in the air wich read "ginny I have fancyd you as well since the chamber and im sorry to say that tonight I plan to leave I have plenty of money to support me and at lest 3 other people and truthfully I would like it you came with me I understand if you say no but after our date I will be headed to the states to start over new iv spent my entire life stuck in a world I hate and its time I changed that you are the best part of all of this I will take care of you if you come if not all I ask is that you keep my secret and never tell any one maybe some day I will come back but I highly doubt that. I am so sorry for the shock this letter must have brought but if your coming please back a bag with this and meet me in the hall I will know if your coming or not iv charmed the purse to alert me when opend if you don't pack it I will understand and I will not mention a word of this on our date but I wish with all my heart you say yes. Yours Harry. " as she read of the purse a cute black and orange purse had apeard in front of her. She thought hard about what to do but even she knew she would go she opend the purse and packed everything she owned into it and changed her cloths she took one last look at the room behind her and walked out. Harry was just done packing and changing headed to the door when he felt his wand heat up alerting him that ginny had packed he walked into the hall with a smile on his face. He was off to his first date with the girl of his dreams and then off to his new life as long as no one figured it out before they got away.

this is all i have so far i need to know if i should keep going so hopfully some one reviews or at lest tells me whats i should do to make it better but this is also my first ever fan fic and i know it is VERY VERY OOC but i hope u can look past that thanks!


	2. Chapter 2 settleing in

It had been a week since they fled from the Order. They had spent their date in a nice café, watching a movie and discussing everything that was to come. They decided to go to a less known state. Some place not a lot of people would think they may go. So, they picked Kansas. They decided to home school with the help of a tutor. Harry had read somewhere that in America, anyone 14 or older could work. So they both decided to get jobs. They planned on living in a house so they could have more privacy. They would leave that night, arriving the next day in Topeka, Kansas. They decided they would stay until they both became of age. Then return to this world and see how things were. Before they left they wrote a note wich read:

To whom it may concern:

Ginny and I have left. We will not be coming back unless life demands it or until we become of age. We will be leaving the country. Do not attempt to find us.We have everything planned and I have converted the majority of my money into muggle money. To answer all your questions of "why do this" its simple. I was never asked to be the boy who lived. I was never asked if I wanted to keep going and I was never asked if I was ok with being put to the end and back with training. Had you asked me, I would have said no. I do not want to be famous, I do not want to fight in a war, watching people die. I do not wish for any of this. I'm sick of always being told no. Always being commanded. You use me! I would also like to point out, that although I am to save and free the world of Voldemort, I am told not to do things to help. I am kept from everything and I am treated as if I am going to suddenly become useless in war if exposed to anything other then combat and war. I am only 15. None of you are my parents or have any legal control of me. So with that, I leave you to think of all the shit you put me through and I will now be happy without you because I can finally be normal. Ginny may come back whenever she wishs and we both love you very much but we have simply had enough.

With Love

Harry & Ginny

After leaving the letter in every room, they left. Arriving in Topeka Kansas the next day, they rented a hotel room until they found a home which took only 2 days. They had unpacked and decorated their nice 2 bed 2 bath home and settled in nicely, naming their home 'snuffles doghouse'. They even took in a stray dog. It was on their way out to look for a job when they got their first owl. As was to be expected, it was from Molly. They left it in the mailbox and let the owl in to the house to wait. They had better things to do than to worry about the Order.


	3. Chapter 3 addmitting and accepting

Hello every one this is my 3rd chapter im still a lil uneasy about postin but I have already gotten a few lovly reviews and several people have added me to their alert list!! So I just wanted to say thank you to every one and let you all know that I will update daily and if I don't you are more then welcome to send me a message demanding I do so. Im also looking for some one who can fix my grammer and spelling and punctuation as youv noticed im no good with all of that. Well here it is nice long and juicy! Thanks again

Disclaimer: I do not know harry potter this is a OOC fic therefore only the plot is mine and no money is being made from this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

while harry and ginny set off in search of work things at the order had gone made molly had spent hours crying her sweet baby girl had been gone 6 days already and they hadn't heard word from them and the owl she sent yesterday still hadn't arrived back there was no one any one could calm her down albus and the rest of he order had set out all around the country in search for the teenagers but alas they had not been lieing when they said the would be leaving the country but where had they gone?? They had arranged an emergency order meeting for 7 that night so every one was preparing.

7 hit and they all gratherd to the kitchen as usual as soon as every one had aken their seats albus began. "we have looked all over and have turned up nothing so it seems they planned this well and are already out of the country and probably already settled in a place of living some where so we are going to divide into 5 groups and each group will search 2 different country's now we will give them 1 weeks to turn up before we do this. Who would like to volunteer for Africa and the surrounding places?" he looked around the room and spotted a very angry molly. "I think not you lazy old man!!! You will go find my daughter now even if it takes your dyeing breath do you undersand me?!?!?! And if you don't find her soon I will kill you myself!!!! They wont write us or floo us they will simply ignore us and move on unless you show up your self! Now you fucked this all up and you sure as hell better fix it! The boy was right you only used him and you only commaned him he never had a chance for anything with you around! Now you go find my baby and my son before I kill you on the spot!!" and with that she slapped him as hard as sure could and took off upstairs to write another letter.

the rest of the order sat in the kitchen in complete and utter shock after molly had left the room. "well……..that was ……pleasant." It was snape who spoke. "but for once albus I am goig to agree with the mad woman you have rather suffocated the boy. You really should have let him rest when he needs it. But honestly I find the whole thing funny he doesn't want to be treated the way he it but at how he acts!" –smack!- just as he had closed his mouth Hermione had slapped him even harder then molly had albus. "oh for a second I thought maybe you would defend harry maybe you had a heart but how wrong I was!!!! You should just go fuck off snape and you should do it with an unlubed broom handle god knows that's all you could ever get! You should really be a little nicer to the love of your lifes son!!! No wonder she didn't choose you, who in the right mind would??" and then she to left the room. And again a silence fell over them. It was a few moments before the laughter started. Every one turned to look at a very red faced Minerva . "and what on earth is so god forsaken funny to you old woman??" it was clear that snape just wasn't happy about being laughed at. "well here we are trying to find 2 children who have run off and the only two people who could have been help on finding them have slapped the two most likely people to actually set out in a search that would uncover results. And yet instead of trying to make them happy we sit here to stunned to speak but honestly they are both right ever since we read that note none of you have stop to think like he asked. What have you all done to hime? How have you all mistreated and overlooked him? And I don't want to hear anything saying it wasn't that bad because it seems it was or he would not have run off another thing I would like to point out is that snape was in love with lilly and he was the worst to harry but I would had at one point fallen for lilly my self have at lest tried to keep the boy somewhat happy. You all have never stopped to think that before this destiny shit started harry was just a little baby boy who would have been normal and a good son for our best friends but yet you act as if he was born a wepon of war as if that was all he was good for but I remind you it could have been Neville. And with that she laughed lightly and walked away to find the two women.

for the third time in the last 15 minutes the rest of the order sat quietly. "shes a lesbian???" tonks had broken the silence. "well she did say she two had fallen for lilly so I would imagine so." Lupin had answered. "she right all three of them are. Maybe we should just do what we can with the war ourselves and leave them alone where ever they are maybe we should just wait until we actually need harry before we ASK him to come back. I think he deserves that much at lest." This offer of a sensefull solution came from mad-eye. "I want to find the boy and I wish to take guardianship over him. I … I wish to give up my roll in the order and as a spy. This is to much for any one and I reliaze now why I have never said anything. I was try to fight for lilly but I should be fighting for harry. Im sorry albus but I think I know where they went but I wont be telling you. Me and Hermione will be leaving to pay them a visit….she may return but I will not I am again sorry." Every one looked at snape as He left calling for Hermione.

harry and ginny had both applied at several places of work harry at the small contrustion sites all over and ginny in a few small stores and the flower shop down the street from their home. Of all the jobs she was hired on the spot at the flower shop by a kind old woman who simply believed ginny would have an amazeing green thumb. And harry had been hired as an assistant at a construction job not to far from ginny. So they made their way home stopping for food and some other needed things. They arrived home and took the letter inside and they fed Hedwig and the delivery owl befor sitting down to read it.

" dear children,  
I am very upset at the way you left and at the fact that you left but seeing as it is to late to stop you I just want to say that I understand. I have belived for a while now that harry should just leave and let the order deal with things I knew it would be to much in to little of a time. I do how ever wonder why you asked ginny to go along with you. And why ginny did you agree. Am I a bad mother? Did I do something wrong to make you hate our family? You do not have to come home I know you are in great hands and you will be taken care of most likely better then we could have dear but that's ok. I would like to let you know how ever the order is out looking for you they will be looking for you until they find you but I know your in America and I know your in Kansas. Please write me soon I am so worried about you I have no way of knowing that you indeed did arrive and safely at that please return my letter. And the owl is yours ginny his name is toppy.

with all the love I know you need  
your mother  
molly

p.s harry dear you are my son wether biologicly or legally or not I don't care you are MY son ."

they sat on the couch unsure what to do. She accepted they left she wasn't mad she was ok with it. "well we need to write her back and let her know we are ok and that she is a perfect mother and then if its ok with you maybe ask her to come here with us." Ginny looked to harry for a comformation that it would be alright to do this and he simply nodded. Ginny jumped up and ran to her room to respond as quickly as she could. She left a crying harry on the couch and did not even know it.


	4. Chapter 4 you would never think

Hermione and snape had left the order a few short hours ago. He had asked her to come along because he needed to tell her a few things. He also needed to show her that he wasn't all bad. They had packed and taken a muggle taxi to the airport. They bought tickets to Topeka Kansas and now they waited. Hermione has asked how he knew where they would be and he simply told her that lilly had ran there as well when she was in the order and she had made sure he unborn child would go there to if he needed to get away. After this they had said nothing the whole time. They still had another 2 hours or so until their flight would leave so he decided now would be the best time to tell her "Hermione I need to tell you something very important something I know you wont like or approve of but I hope you let attempt to change your mind during this trip. Do you think you could be very open minded for me and trust me this once?" he looked at her with pleading eyes allowing her to see deeper into his soul then any one. "alright sir, hit me." She gave him a small encourageing smile. "well I know you're my student so this is hard but Hermione I would like to tell you why I seem to hate you so much…… you see it because…well.. wow this is hard….. ok on with it…I kind of have had deep feelings for you since your third year. Now wait before you say anything I know you don't feel the same and I know this is probably something you would never get over but I just wanted to be honest with you" he hung his head in shame he knew it was a bad idea to tell her but her couldn't help it she was so pretty and smart and accepting and he knew she didn't hate him not like the others but he also knew she would never be his like he wished so bad she would be. He knew that even if she wanted to that him being 37 would keep her from acting on it even though she was only a year away from being of age. But 20 yrs is a huge age gap.

Hermione sat there stunned this had to be a joke. First Sirius dies then harry and ginny announce they love each other then molly slaps Minerva laughs like a child at the whole thing and mad-eye suddenly makes some sense and then she thought it was amazing when snape invited her to America with him and left the order and voldemort. But he liked her?? Oh wow this was huge her potions master liked her in a deep way. She knew she had a small crush on him since their first year but to actually find out he liked her as well. This was amazeing! She sat their looking at him as he hung his head in a defeated way and she decided that she would really actually like to explore him see what personality he took when alone with some one he could be himself around. Yea she knew he was 20 yrs older but oh who cares that's almost normal in the wizarding world. "severus, that's just wow. I never thought that you…. Well I mean I knew I did but…..amazing." he looked at her very confused and she realized she had not made any sense. "im sorry I just ment it was just amazing that you feel the same way I mean iv had a small crush on you since my first yr and its only gotten bigger but I never thought you would feel the same I mean its just so wow!" and with this she lept toward him hugging him tightly and then gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "you like me Hermione?? You actually like me?" he was shocked that was for sure here this amazing lil witch was actually saying she felt the same toward him. She liked him! "yes severus I am im telling you that I do like by now it could soon turn into love! Oh I hope you don't mind me calling your severus but snape is just so crude sounding and iv always loved your name oh please don't be mad at me!" with this all he could think to do was kiss her so he did. He looked her straight in the eye grabed her by the hits pulled her to him and kissed her softly at first and then passionately as he wrapped his arms around her slim form and pressed her close to him. And she kissed back with just as much want and need as he did if not more and she wound her hands around the back of his neck kissing him deeply and running her hands through his hair which really wasn't greasy like they all thought. After a very long while they pulled apart and just looked into each others eyes searching for the same thing but not saying a word.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AU: this is not going to be a HG/SS fic it will be a HP/GW as well as a HG/SS and RW/DM and last but not least MM/NT and it will also be long with plenty of action and mystery and I might consider making a follow up fic. But I hope you all liked this and I hope you keep reading! Iv decided to post 2 chapters at a time when I up date thanks again all of you!


	5. Chapter 5 fainting and secrets

Ok just a notice iv been told I should get a beta because of my spelling and pucuation mistakes so if any one wants to help then awesome just let me know! Now on to our grand 5th installment of my horrible story! Jokeing.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

while severus and Hermione sat at the airport lost in one anothers minds harry and ginny where going on their second official date in celebration on a new start and every one at the order was going crazy.

albus was running around looking for anything in the house to help him figure out where harry could have gone and mad-eye was questioning every one he could find from school while every one else tried to track down exactly what voldemort was doing and fred and george went to find Neville longbottom and bring him to the order to speak about his possible role in the war now that harry was gone but while all of this took place and the house elves worked round the clock to clean up everything left behind by all the people who continuously ran in and out and cooking for all those staying to keep tabs on incoming information the one woman who would man the fort just sat by and watched it all take place. molly sat waiting and waiting just hoping she had done the right thing by accepting the children leaving she was just thinking over how best to contact them when she heard soft whispers a few feet down the hall. She got up to check it out and found Minerva and tonks standing huddled together rather closely she heard bit of the conversation such as "sexual preference" and "since I was 17" and also "your attracted" not being able to stand it any more she used an extendable ear from fred and george to listen some more. "well tonks im much older then you I don't know how I would feel about it." Minerva was speaking "yes I will admit I have thought about it a few times I do love your personality and you are a very attractive woman but I just don't know I mean I never knew that you had a same sex preference I always thought you and remus would be moving to the next stage" tonks began to speak now "I know he is sweet and adorable and though I am a bisexual I have really been fasinated by you for a while now and I just would love to give it a shot I just never thought I could I assumed you and albus had been seeing each other privetly. At least tell me you will strongly consider me. And your age means nothing to me iv never minded besides you have the heart of younger woman that's all that matters to me." Shocked molly turned and left the room this was just to much for her. She was walking to check on ron ever since they found out that draco malfoy was looking for a safer home something away from death eaters they had taken him in and since harry and ginny left he and ron seemed to become awfully close on her way up she summond some soup for the boys. Humming to her self trying not to think of the conversation she had just witnessed she opend the door to their room and immediately dropped the try she was holding she stood there with her mouth hanging open and eyes wide as she watched her youngest son and his old enemy roll around kissing on his bed. She managed to mutter "ron?" just before she fainted.

back in Kansas harry and ginny were not having a great time either they had just finished their meal and arrived back home when they found that the alert they had placed on their fireplace had been set off notifying them that some one was trying to break through to get ahold of them. Harry took out his wand and started running scans on it trying to figure out who could have possibly figured out where they ran to. while running all the scans he had learned from the books they had bought, he was thinking just how good of an idea it was. he had known when they left he would need to know some major advanced magic. they had bought books on safty on secruity and on setting wards. ginny was learning some thing as well, they had practiced decoration spells when they first arrived. they where doing very well on thier own, but they still needed to find a tutor to help them with everything else.he was sure that the books would help but he was still interested in getting some more. he just had to find out where the magical part of the city was. After about 20 minutes of constant scanning ginny came in with a letter from Hermione. "come sit down on the couch and read this with me, you can finish that in a bit." She told him as she walked behind him to sit down. And so he did stop and moved to sit next to her putting his arm around her waist. "well go on then read it." He told her. "well its from mione to start off with and she says… "dear harry and ginny I know where you are and im bringing some one with me and I know you will be upset but please give me the faith I would give you and trust me when I tell you it will be ok. We are leaving from the airport at 2:40 today and will arrive within the next 15 hours or so but please do not worry I have not brought any order members and I will not be convincing you to come back me and my companion are actually hoping to exscape with you we have money of our own and I assure you we will do our part and will respect you in your home I do hope this will turn out ok but if I know you like I think I do you will give a well deserved second chance to any one who sincerely asks for it. Well I must go now I have a few things to take care of please please trust me harry. With love your friend Hermione." …..Well… who do you think she is bringing and how does every one know where we are????" she asked after reading the letter. Harry was stairing at the wall as if trying to look through it when ginnys question brought him back to reality. "im not sure sweetie but it will be fine so far its just monie and your mum. And they both seem perfectly ok with everything so now I guess we add 3 maybe 4 extra rooms to the place and prepare. I will add one bye the bathroom and one by the living room and leave the other where ever you want so you can decorate them more suited for a girl ok babe?" he told her as he stood up and pulled her from the couch as well and then planting their first real kiss securely on her lips. She was pleased at this but was still a little shocked at how sweet and caring harry had been since they arrived but she was nto about to complain. "ok… im also going to add bathrooms into the rooms as well. Im sure you understand women just cant share one bathroom with what I assume soon to be to men." And she kissed him back walking out. they set to work, harry fixing the plumbing so that when the new rooms where added the water would work perfectly. he was trying his hardest to follow the books instructions but he still was not sure how well it worked. when hermione got there he would have her double check everything they had done to the house. he would also ask her to help put up wards to keep any one magical out unless invited. he set to work on the rest of the house.


	6. Chapter 6 shock and waiting

I know I know people I need to fix all my mistakes and I'm working on it after all it has only been a few days since I started so please stay with me a little longer I should have some one proofing all the chapters tonight to fix them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

as Molly began to wake up she tried to remember what had happened. She opened her eyes trying to figure out where she was and screamed to high heaven when she heard some one speak to her. "Mum? Are you ok?" she relaxed after realizing it was her son Ron. And then it all came flooding back to her. She had fainted after catching her son and Draco making out on his bed. "oh Ron dear you startled me. Yes I'm fine no need to worry." She hesitated before she spoke again but when she did it was in a soft almost scared voice "Ronald sweetie. I need you to explain to me what I seen earlier….you and Draco I mean….are…well what I mean is…uh is he gay? And well are…." She just could not say his name but he understood what she meant. "Well yes he is gay mother and well he was lonely and he really isn't all that bad and I'm not sure but we went from chess to making out. But well as for your last question….my answer I'm sorry is yes….I'm gay mum" he looked away, ashamed of what he had admitted to but relived he no longer had to hide it from her. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hermione and Severus had boarded their flight and taken off. Severus was quiet but his mind was racing with thoughts, with ideas, with feelings, with everything it seemed. Here he was with his ex-student on a flight to Topeka Kansas. he is to take custody of Harry potter, start a new life with Hermione his new girlfriend or so he thought. He had quit the order and his teaching position. He was changing his whole life based off of one letter from a 15 year old boy. He wanted to know if Hermione was serious about how she felt. Sure she was the smartest witch probably since Lilly, but was she mature enough to know what she was doing? But even before he could finish this thought, the little voice in his head answered his question. It does not matter you've waited 2 years already. You know you'll wait forever for her, if you have to.

Hermione was having the same problem it seemed. She was thinking about her feelings for severus. Yes she had liked him for a long time now. She was afraid now that he would use that to hurt her. She was worried that she would hurt him. She knew she wanted to be with him, to have a mature relationship. But she did not know, if she was ready for what he may want. What if he wanted marriage and children? Would she be ale to cope with that? She had dreams and hopes, things she wanted to do before she become and house wife. She would talk to him, which was the rational thing to do.

they began to hit a slight amount of turbulence, she squeezed his hand. Thankfully he squeezed back. The flight was smooth after that, they both drifted off to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

in Topeka Harry and Ginny had finished the rooms. Ginny had decorated her mothers, with pale yellow walls, a blue ceiling, and white trimming. The furniture was a very light blue with yellow smoke like designs. The bed was white with all white covers, a see through white curtain. She had charmed it to smell like a nice summer morning, with a slight breeze. The bathroom was set like a candle lit aroma therapy spa, with light music playing. She had done Hermione's bedroom with a over stuffed bed with midnight blue blankets. She added a see through black bed curtain as well. She lined all the walls around the bed with book shelves and a desk with a personal laptop. The bathroom matched the one prefects used at school. The carpet was also midnight blue and extremely fluffy.

Harry had done one room in night time feel. The carpet was green like grass. The walls were covered with the night stars. The ceiling was reflective of the real sky. And the bed huge with thick comfortable midnight blue comforter with constellations on it. He added satin sheets as well. This room did not have a bathroom added. He had done the next room with a some what fancy look. He had white walls with black trimmings. The black carpet was soft and fluffy. The bed was huge with a black frame. the covers being a checkered mix of black and white. this bed was probably the hugest one. he added some built to the wall book shelves, a nice off the wall desk. the dresser's he had black with white trimmings. The bathroom had the same colors but two rooms you first walked into the toilet and sink. The second room was water proofed. it was the shower with 3 heads on each wall. He also had it set to turn into a pool like bathtub if asked.

they both met back in the living room, after looking at what the other had done. "Harry I had no idea you knew how to decorate so well! The rooms you did were amazing! Maybe you could redo my room for me later." Ginny said. "well I just figured the white and black room would be good for any one. and the night time one would be for Ron if he ever came. But yes I can redo your room for you." He told her. They sat down and watched TV. All they could do now was wait.


	7. Chapter 7 the talking begins

Hermione and Severus arrived in Topeka at 10pm. They grabbed a cab and headed straight for Harry and Ginny. When they arrived the lights were on and Harry answered immediately. "Hermione! It's about time we had started to worry. So how did you know where to find us? And who did you bring with you?" Harry demanded. "Harry Hun why don't you show Hermione to her room, she can unpack and then you can question her. I will take her friend to their room. Ok, and make sure she likes it." Ginny had intervened. "Ok ok. Come on Hermione, this way. Let me take your bags for you." He said as they walked to the back of the house.

Ginny waited by the door for Hermione's friend to show up. She looked up just in time to see Severus Snape walk into her home. Shocked she followed behind him. "Uh professor! How…w-what are you doing here?" Ginny asked nervously.  
"I thought Hermione informed you. I am the guest she was bringing." He replied. "So I assume you have a room for me as well?" he asked. She nodded and led him to the white and black room.

While Severus informed Ginny, of his choice to leave the order. Hermione was just starting to inform Harry. "Ok Harry now please don't be mad. My guest is severus." Harry looked up. "Who is severus? Have I ever met him?" he asked clearly puzzled. "Well I would say you know him quite well. He has been teaching us potions for the last 5 years." She added this last part very quietly. His jaw dropped.

"You mean Severus snape?? I thought you said you didn't bring an order member?? God Hermione I thought we could trust you!!!!" he had started to yell. "Now listen please Harry. He quit all of it. His teaching the order the spying every thing! And well he's actually quite nice once you get him away from everything. And he knew where to find you not me. Actually I would not have come if he had not invited me. He came to speak with you about some important things. Please for me hear him out. And when he is done I need to speak with you in privet." She rushed through all of this before he could interrupt her. "Ok fine, for you Hermione but that's it. After that I want him out." He told her before walking out.

Harry made his way to the living room to find Severus and Ginny already there. "Harry look I know this is a shock but hear him out please for me." Ginny was on here feet pleading with him before he had even laid his eyes on Snape. "Its ok Ginny I already know. And I already told Hermione I would listen to what he has to say." He told her firmly as he walked toward his old teacher.

He sat down across from him. "Well let's hear it then." Was all he said? And Severus began explaining it all.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

molly looked at her son, her baby boy. "Its ok Ron, you don't have to be ashamed. I still love you. But would you please bring Draco down here?" she asked him while holding his hand gently reassuring him that it was ok. "Yes mum. Oh you have an owl it showed up while you were asleep. There is no name on it though." He told her as he handed it to her and walked away.

She looked at it and knew it was from Ginny and Harry. She opened it and read:

"dear mum,  
we received your owl and are happy that you accept what you can not change. We are curious as to how you know where we are. We are settled in at our new home. It's nice here and we both have jobs. I work in a flower shop and Harry works for a construction site. We have added rooms to our home. We are hoping that maybe you will join us here. Harry is also hoping Ron will come to. We do miss every one terribly but we are still not coming back. We do wish you would come to us though. You should be some ware safe. I know you don't want to leave the family. But please come and if you wont please send Ron. We love and miss you. Please write soon.

With love Harry and Ginny.

p.s. The owl we sent this with is yours to keep she is to replace Errol. Her name is honey."

So they wanted her and Ron to come join them. She would definitely send Ron; she did not want her children in war. But would she go? Could she leave the rest of them, with out telling them where she would be going?

She looked up into the nervous face of Draco Malfoy. It was time to get this all figured out she thought to herself. "Please Draco sit, I wont bite I promise." And he sat. Ron on the other hand stood next to him, worried.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: ok I've been trying to work on my mistakes I hope it is some what better. As for this chapter I'm not happy with it. I've been working on it all morning. So please do not hate me. Around chapter 10 we will start to get some action into the story. Stay with me guys!


	8. Chapter 8explained and alone

A/N: so I don't feel like my chapters are long enough. I know most have you have said they are just right. But I am going to draw them out longer, show more of how people are feeling and so on. I am still working on updating my first chapters. I have been taken more time out to write this story. I just hope you can all stick with me.

Special Shout out:  
I want to thank my top reviews. **Hpnut1 and Frogflute2,** you 2 have been my best reviewers and my biggest fans. I thank you very much for your support. But I also send out thanks to all my other reviewers as well. THANK YOU ALL!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco sat across from molly, scared and unsure. Ron was standing behind him. It was almost like he was being protective. Well maybe he was, after all we are dating. He looked at the woman in front of him. Would she be mad at him? Would she make him leave? He nervously bit him bottom lip.

"Draco sweetie, I know you're nervous. All I want to know is, how long you've been…gay?" this is the question that broke him from his thoughts. How long have I been gay? What kind of question was that? He looked up, but did not make eye contact. "Well since about second year I suppose. But it was not until fourth year that I came out. Even then it was only to a select few." He hoped this would satisfy her. The truth was he still hadn't come out.

She was not quite sure she believed him. He just did not seem to have truth in his voice. Well maybe he was just uncomfortable. But never the less she moved on. "ok, well might I ask, why is it after all these years of tormenting my son you suddenly want to….uh date him?" she knew she had sounded just a little meaner then she intended. She noticed the look on his face change from nervousness to fear. Well what could she do? She wanted to make sure her son would not get hurt again. If Hermione could do it, his old enemy could as well.

"well I only ever tormented him, and his friends because I was jealous. They were all so happy and had so much fun. I never got to do any of that with my life. Then well after coming here, I realized that another part of it all was that I found my self attracted to…well Harry at first. But I never seemed to spend any time with Harry, so I moved on to being friends with Ron. And it just kind grew from there." He felt Ron stiffen behind him. He knew he should have kept that to himself. Ok so he would have to make it up to him. But he wanted his mother to approve of them. He needed her to aprove.

"so your saying you would rather have Harry?" oh she was being so rude, but she could not help it. She was not very fond of this boy, and here he was saying he liked her son's best friend. He would have to learn she was not that easily fooled. "No oh gosh no. I was only attracted to his looks and ability on a broom. But Ron he is funny and passionate and caring as well. He just really makes you open up and relax. Not to mention he is better looking then potter and is pretty fair on a broom as well. Ron just seems to be more about life, where as potter is more about war and being depressed 24/7. I am very happy in my choice." he told her this with the best look of sincerity he could manage while blushing. Its not that he wasnt sincere he just had a hard time showing he ment it.

Hmm so this boy really did like her son. But could she accept that? He seemed to really mean what he said. But could he stick to it. Malfoy's never could be trusted. Sure he already proved he was different. So I guess I just have to keep my eye open. "So you really care about my son? You're going to stay committed to him? I mean even at school as well. I don't want you just using him for some summer fling." She was very serious; she really hopes he could see that. she did not want her son to keep getting hurt so much. he was to sensitive for people to run over him so much.

What is this? Embarrass Draco day? "Well I plan on being with him as long as he will have me. Being open at school will be completely up to him. I wont hurt him." He said. She thought on this for a while. He seemed to be serious about this. "Ok Draco that's all, you can go now. But Ron dear I want to ask you a few things. Don't worry boys it will be quick." Draco left the room leaving Ron with his mother. "Son, do you really like Draco? And well are you sure you're gay? When did you know?"

she asked him every thing at once. she was afraid that he would get angry. she knew he would not like what she'd done, but she had to make sure the boy was serious. She was surprised at how quickly he answered her. "Yes mom I really do like him. I'm not sure you if I'm gay, I might just be bisexual. And well I knew I liked guys last year. I seen Harry changing and realized that I was attracted to him. But I don't like him in that way." This was all he said. sure he was mad but he knew she was right. he had no idea if she was done talking or not but he sure was. he wanted to talk to draco about his affection with harry. He leaned down and gave his mother a quick kiss and left.

molly's only thought after that, was the she was happy for her son. She quickly wrote a reply to Ginny and Harry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"well lets get on with it." Harry said looking at Snape. He was not to happy about this, but for his girlfriend and best friend he would hear the man out. He waited silently while snape began to explain.

Severus was suddenly very uncomfortable but he spoke any way.

"Well Harry, first off I want to let you know I quit the order, teaching, and spying. I am here for the same reasons you are, I want to get out of it all. I knew you came here from my days with your mother. She told me about this place, how she had set things in motion for you to come here when you needed to get away. I uh changed, I guess you could say after a very interesting talk we all had. But um I came here to you because I was hoping that we could be friends. I want to help you out, I want to make up for the past. You see I let my past with your father control a large portion of my life. I never stopped to think that you were also your mother's child. For that I am very very sorry. Now I know it will be very hard to make this work, but I want to try." he paused for a moment, to let the boy take it all in. he also knew if he did not stop his voice would crack.

Harry sat in complete and total shock. Severus snap the most hated professor at school wanted to be friends? He was sorry and has changed? Quit the order and the deatheaters. He was here to make up for the past and let go of the pain his father has caused. This made him think of only one question. "why" was all he said to the older man. he knew that he should be responding differently but he just could not seem to feel anything. he was numb and that was it.

that's it? That's all he is going to say? No yelling no nothing, it was his turn to ask why. "like I said I never stopped to think that you were also your mothers child. She was a friend, one of my few. So I hope you can see the error of my ways. I would also like to offer one other thing. Now this will sound crazy to you I am sure. Know this I do not have any bad intentions in asking this. Harry I would like to take custody of you. I would like help you through the rest of your life as much as I can. I am not I repeat NOT trying to fill in for your father or for Sirius. I only want to help. I understand if you say no and kick me out." There he has said it now it was all out in the open. Well except for his and Hermione dating, she would handle that.

this just keeps getting better by the second. He wanted to help, to be his legal guardian. Ok so he would understand if he kicked him out. he would be fine with that. its not like he couldnt just go find his own place. but harry was thinking of his mother. this man had been her friend. he was willing to do this for her so he should be to. if this evil bastard of a man could think of his mother and do something this kind he would to. for his mother This was all that ran through Harry's head before he finally gave his answer. "Fine. Stay If you like. We can be 'friends' I guess but you won't be my guardian. You may change your room how you want. Just so you know this is MY house, you wont have any say so on anything that is said or done here." After this he walked away, back to his room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albus and the rest of the order sat in the kitchen. It had been almost 3 weeks now since the children had left, yet no one could figure out where they had gone to. He had tried every password for the floo that he could think of; he tried every place in England that either of the two had ever mentioned. He had never been this confused in years. how did this boy who he trained out smart him? he would find he never the less.

"ok. Time to report in, have any of you found any leads? Anything at all will be of great help. Severus and Hermione have not sent word yet, so we will be searching for them as well." He spoke loudly so they could all hear him. he knew they had not found anything but he still needed to hope. they needed this boy so badly.

"no, Albus we have not found anything at all. Why don't we just back off for a while and see what happens. I know Neville has been reached, cant we just bring him in?" it was tonks who spoke first. she had found out a few things but due to her respect of sirius and harry both she was not going to tell him. she had not liked that way this old fool had been acting. she would take her information to her grave before ratting the children out.

"no, how many time do I have to tell you? Neville just will not do! I want Harry back here NOW. Now I know he wants to be normal. This just is not the time for that, he needs to do his job. We are all depending on him." He was angry. couldnt these people understand that harry was the only one? neville the squib fill his place? oh god no, hed kill himself before that happend. could these people not see harry would be the next great wizard?

"ok sod off you old fart! You've lost your marbles and you need to get them back! He is a 15 year old boy for Christ sake! Since when did Albus bloody saint of wizards, mr.i care so much about every one, start acting like an ass hole? Can you really not see that he does not want this? He never asked for it and i am sure he would have said no if you had!" it was Fred weasly that said this in such a harsh tone. "you only care about killing him so badly because YOU cant do it. Now you force a boy into doing it for you just because some crack job said he had to! Well how about you stop acting like you care when you don't! if you want him dead so bad then do it your self. Every one knows you started this yourself now finish it!" George had finished off his brother's speech. "we no longer associate with you" they both said at the same time.

Albus stood there with his mouth open shocked. They twins stood up and left. Ok not so bad they were young any ways he thought to himself. "yea, I agree, do it you're self, we quit" all of these things were said by the rest of the order as they all followed the twins out. He was left standing alone, with no order, no boy-who-lived, no nothing. What would he do now? maybe they would come around after they all cooled off. in the meantime he would visit an old friend. surely they would keep up the order while he was away. so with these hope hes left.

what he did not know was that the entire order was trying to figure out a way to reorganize with out him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well sorry if this was not really what you expected. This chapter was completely forced. I wanted to know what you thought of a slightly longer more drawn out chapter. So if you hate it tell me and if you liked it review!! Thanks again every one! oh an after thought here some of this was fixed on the site and not in microsoft word so sorry for the mistakes!!


	9. Chapter 9 a letter and a move

It is 1 am right now. So I am very sorry for any mistakes in this chapter. Normally I would wait until afternoon to write. Seeing as I can't sleep and it's been a few days. I decided to write and update now. Also this chapter may seem forced in some parts. Such as the Ron/Draco scenes.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron walked out the room, leaving his mother to think. As he made his way back to the bedroom, 100 thoughts crossed his mind. Was he gay? Is he bisexual? Maybe he was just experimenting. Does he really love Draco? Could he be open and committed at school? Thoughts all very similar to these kept running circles in his mind.

He reached the bedroom sooner then he would have liked. He opened the door and stepped in. "Draco I think we should talk." He said not really looking at his 'boyfriend'. "Ok Ron, what's on your mind?" Draco replied quietly. "Well, I want to know a few things. I also need to tell you how I feel about some stuff." He told him, as he put a silencing charm on the room.

"Alright what is it that you want to know?" Draco asked. "Well I need to know, are you really gay? Are you open to being committed at school? Its just I mean is this, what you really want? Us I mean?" Ron replied quickly. Draco looked at him for moment. He did like Ron, but he also liked his rep at school. Being a Malfoy was everything to him. Did he want to loose that for a Weasly? Oh what does it matter, I left my family any way. "The answer all your questions are, yes." Was all he said.

Wow he was shocked. Draco just told him what he wanted to hear. Or was it? Draco would leave everything he had known to try things with him. This sadden him, he was not about to make the same commitment. "Wow, that's not what I expected. Draco I do like you a lot. I mean I really would like to see where this would go. You see I have never been with a girl so I am not sure about myself. I don't want to be with you and still think _what if_. So I guess what I need to tell you is that, I need to test the other waters. Don't be mad, I just need to 'know' for sure. I hope you understand" he said as he looked at his shoes.

Malfoy sat shocked. He just told this bloody twit he would be with him. So he tells me that he wants to test other waters? Oh this will not happen! "you what?!?! You think I will just let you do what ever you want? You think i am a door mat for you to use??? I don't think so. You just wait till my fath" He was interrupted "till what? Your father hears and disowns you??? Malfoy I don't want you to wait around, I just want to you understand. I need to think, you should to." He yelled and left the room.

Draco sat on the bed for a while thinking. After a few minutes he got up and wrote a letter to his father. In this letter he told him of the order HQ and that potter had left. He revealed all he could about the order even that they had abandoned their leader. He told him everything he could think of. He also told him to attack, with as many deatheaters as he could. He told him to attack in 2 days time at midnight.He even explained what happened with him and Ron. But the only thing that mattered was his last words. '_I love you mother and father with all my heart, I am sorry to have been a disappointment. Please forgive me some day. We will see each other again someday. I hope you like what iv done for you, it will be my last. Be happy and goodbye.' _After sending the letter out he sat on his bed and went to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

molly had just written her reply to Harry and Ginny. She told them about what happened with the order. She mentioned Ron and Draco, and Minerva and Tonks. She also accepted the invite for her and Ron. She told them to expect them there in 2 days time. She knew Arthur would understand and she hoped the others would to. She had sent the owl out almost an hour ago. Now she was packing and getting everything in order. She would tell Ron as soon as she talked to Arthur.

She sat down on the bed and looked around. She was happy and sad at the same time. She was leaving everything she loved and everything she hated. She would return when the war was over, she had to. The first war had been too much and she just did not want to do it again. Maybe she could convince Arthur to join them.

She was sitting on the bed when her husband came in. she looked at him for a long time before he of them spoke. She loved him so much, she would miss him terribly. But she knew she had to do what needed to be done. So she broke the silence.

"Arthur dear, we need to talk. So I hope you understand and please don't get mad. You see dear Ron and I shall be leaving in two days time. Now please do not interrupt. We will be joining Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Severus. Ginny sent me a letter asking me to come with Ron. It seems they have already made adjustments for us. And I really would like to get away from the war and everything. I know you won't want us to go but we have to. If you really can't handle my leaving then at lest allow me to send Ron away. This isn't what I want to do, but we need to. And you can come as well if you like the whole family can. I just need you to know this is what I want. I can't handle another war, not after last time." She had started to cry.

he stood there stunned. His wife and son would be leaving. Of course he understood, he would never do anything to stop them from being safe. He walked to his wife and took her in his arms. He kissed her passionately and wiped away all her tears. "Molly, you know I would not stop you. I want you to be safe and happy. I will join you when the time is right I promise. Just do me one favor, leave tonight." He whispered in her ear. He pulled away and looked her straight in the eye. "Molly I love you and Ron more then anything. But I have a feeling its no longer safe here. So please take Ron and go tonight." He told her and held her gaze for a moment longer before pulling her close.

as he held her he did some silent spell work. He cleaned the room, lit candles, and put satin sheets on the bed; he made slow soft music play from all around them. As he laid her back on the bed, he whispered 'I love you' a thousand times as they made love.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur had been right. It was not longer safe; the order had withdrawn all the wards around the house. They had even allowed a traitor owl to go out with an attack date. They had moved everything to an unknown location. Mad-eye had taken over and they had all left Albus. They had a new plan and had brought Neville into the spotlight.

Mad-eye had intercepted an owl that Draco had sent out. He was using the old order as a training ground for Neville. He planned to have the boy fight when they attacked as planned. They how ever where taking steps to make sure the boy was safe healthy and happy. They did not want to run him off like Albus had done Harry.

They had finally gotten everything set up and was organizing the plan. Neville was fair at dueling and knew a lot of quick spells, hex's, and counter curses. It seemed his time training with Harry had paid off a bit, but he was still very nervous. They were learning to work around that though.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had been sitting in his room for a long time it seemed. He was thinking over all the things he's ever done, the good, the bad, and the stupid. He knew he did the right thing, but it felt wrong to him. He really hoped his mother liked Severus. She was after all the only reason he said yes. At the same time he wanted to say no because of his father. As he thought about it now most of the things he did in life was for his father. He felt selfish as if he favored his father. It was time to do something for his mother. He exhaled and rubbed his face. Everything was so confusing now, he thought he would have normalcy.

Harry was sitting in his room when Ginny walked in. "I am proud of you, I hope you know that. You did a very mature thing in there. I only it's killing you, so why don't you talk to me about it." She told him as she sat down next to him. "Gin I would love to but for once I am doing this for my mom. That's all I need to make it through this. But trust me if I need to talk I will come to you. I promise I will. How about you just come lay down and take a nap with me. Maybe when we wake up your moms owl will have arrived." He told her.

she nodded and took off her shoes crawling into the bed. She got comfortable and then Harry joined her. As he finished getting situated she gave him a small kiss on the check and smiled at him. It was not long before Harry had fallen into a deep sleep. Ginny had been right on the verge of dream land, before the door opened and her mother walked in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N ok so this took me 3 and a half hours. Normally I would only need about 45 minutes to write this much. This chapter is soooo forced its not funny. How ever I know I need to move the plot along, so here it has moved more then I thought. But I have over 2000 views only 20 reviews 5 fav storys and 10 fav authors. It seems to me that with that mean views I should have more reviews and such. So its making me think I should stop the story. I know its no good and I know its hard to read. It is my first fanfic after all, how could it be perfect? But yea any way I may end it if I don't get any feed back soon. If I sound attention seeking or something like that I don't mean to. I just don't see a point in writing a fic no one likes. But once again thank you to those who have R/R! love you guys!


	10. Chapter 10 the fight and a letter

A/N: this chapter will probably be my longest. I wanted to give you an idea of the house they all stay at. then of course more of Ron's POV as well as molly's. The action part will be in this chapter as well. So I hope you don't hate it to much. Well any ways on with the story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Molly had gathered all her things and talked to Ron. She waited with her husband while her son got ready. They had spent a wonderful time together and it only made her cry more. He would be coming once he found out more about defeating voldemort. She was not happy about this but she knew it was important. He had promised to stay in touch and to let the other children know.

She had told Ron about the letter and about leaving. He was not happy at first, but he seemed to calm down after hearing the rest would join them when they could. She had expected for him to ask for Draco to join them, but he had not. She was happy about this, it showed that maybe he didn't really like the boy. She just knew there was something not right about him, but only god knows what.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ron was packing his things upstairs as quickly as he could. He was thankful that Draco was still sleeping. He was happy to be leaving the war and Draco. At first he thought his parents were separating and was very upset. He was much relived when his mother told him that the rest would join them soon. He still did not know where they were going, but he knew it was with his mom, sister, and 2 best friends. He finished packing and ran down stairs. He did not want to leave on such a short notice but oh well.

"Ok I am ready to go, everything is packed." He said as he reached the living room. He walked over and gave his dad very tight long hug. He was going to miss his muggle crazed father. "Alright dear, Arthur we love you. We will write you soon I promise." She said as she hugged him as well. She knew this would be hard if they took any longer. She grabbed her trunk as well as Ron's hand. He grabbed him trunk and his owl before they left with a small –pop-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived outside a very lovely one story home. It was white with pale blue trimmings and a huge front and back yard. It had a privacy fence all around it. There was a deck and a pool as well in the back. The front yard had a huge well maintained garden. There was a huge bay window on one side of the front door. They walked through the fence and knocked on the door.

They where very shocked when Severus answered the door. He smiled at them and told them they were expected. He led them into a living room which was painted in a dark brown color. It had white leather couches, and a full glass coffee table. There was a fire place right in front of the table, with a nice flat TV hanging above the wall. On either side of the couch was 2 overly stuff armchairs and between them and the couch small side tables. On the wall behind the couch was a huge bookcase filled with books. As well as 2 small built in shelves on both sides of the mantle. The room was amazing. It even had several plants in the corners and hanging from the ceiling.

They sat down next to Hermione on the couch. Severus left them alone taking their luggage to 2 different rooms. "Ron! Molly! Wow you guys are here already?? We just arrived our selves! We were not expecting you for a few more days! Oh but that's not important. How do you like the house?" she asked as she hugged them both. She knew they were coming but so soon was a surprise. she would have to keep them occupied untill ginny came out. her mom would be furious if she knew where she was.

"Well this room is amazing! Would you mind showing us the rest of the house?" She asked looking at a door she hoped would be the kitchen. "Oh sure! Follow me." She stood up and led them through the door. And just as molly wanted it was the kitchen. she needed to know where it was above all else. how else would she cook for her family?

It was huge. It was a lovely blue color, with hardwood floors. It had a huge stove on one wall, with a huge state of the art microwave mounted above it. The refrigerator was double door stainless steel with a meat freezer at the bottom. The counter was huge on both sides of the stove with a dozen cupboards above it. It had a breakfast bar in front of it with comfortable looking stools. On the side of the bar facing the stove it had a button to press and the sink and dish washer would come out. There was a pantry on the other side of it with a huge dinning table. "Wow" was all any one said looking in this room.

After the kitchen Hermione led them through another door hidden in the corner which led to the hallway. It was painted the same as the living room. The walls where covered in pictures f the order, the family, and Hogwarts memory's. "Where are we going now?" molly asked. "Well I wanted to show you the bathroom, study, and the library. And then I will show you my room and yours. And then Ron's and Severus's." she said as they came to a door.

They walked into a huge bathroom with a walk in shower, and a bath tub the size of a kiddy pool. There were 2 sinks and a huge vanity mirror. On the other side of the sinks was the toilet with a small cubicle like thing around it. On the other wall there was a semi big closet full of towels and other bathroom supplies. There was even a small section to hang bathrobes and outfits.

She led them back to the hall to a door on the opposite side. They walked into a library; it had every wall covered in books with 4 couches' and a table in the middle and a huge skylight. Behind each couch was another book shelf books on both sides. It was simple was cozy. They walked from that room and farther down the hall.

when they reached this door she explained it was the study. They walked into something similar to the library. But instead of couches there was a big desk with a computer and some chairs in front of it. There was also a huge window looking out onto the back yard. Again nice and simple but cozy. They walked through this room and through another door. This door led down a different hall way.

They walked down this new hall to the first door. This was molly's room. She stepped in, and her jaw dropped. This beautiful room was hers? It was so perfect, just like the one she had always wanted. She had told Ginny about it when she was just a little girl. She walked around and touched everything. It was real, everything even the view. She was so touched. She went to the bathroom and stopped in her tracks. The bathroom was just like the one from her honeymoon. She began to cry, it was just so perfect.

Hermione and Ron stood next to the bed for a few moments letting molly have a few moments to her self. After a few minutes the gently led her out to the hall way. "Molly, Harry and Ginny asked me to use a charm I found to make passages on this wall here. I need you to place your hand on the wall while I say the incantation." Hermione told her gently. "Alright dear" was all she said as she place her hand on the wall. Hermione said the spell and the wall opened to the kitchen.

"Ok, now just say close and it should seal again." she said after saying another short spell. After that they walked the rest of the hall to Hermione's door. "This is my room, you can look if you like." she said looking at the both of them. "Well I already know its covered in books Mione. Mum do you want to look?" Ron was the first to speak. "Sure dear, lets see it." Molly answered.

Hermione nodded and opened the door. They all stepped in, Ron and molly walked around quickly. "Yup just like I said all books. It's a library/study with a bed. Suits you that's for sure." Said Ron. he was not really interested in any of this. he could not wait to get to his room. he just wanted to be alone to think about his draco problem. "Well I like it dear its very cozy." molly said. "Well thank you, how about we go see Ron's room?" she asked as she walked to the hallway.

She placed her hand on the wall saying the same spell as before. The wall opened into the living room. They walked through and she told the wall to close. "I see you've shown them around. Nice work on the spell as well, how ever my dear you will need to redo the work every month. All though I could do it for you making it permanent if you like." Severus said as they came into the room.

"alright thank you. I am just going to show them Ron's room. Do you mind if I show them you're room as well?" Hermione said. "Sure but do NOT go through my stuff please." He said walking to the kitchen. he was definetly alot nicer ron noted as the kept walking. he really wondered what had gotten into him. he shoved all these thoughts to the back of his mind as hermione walked away.

"alright follow me" Hermione said. She took them to Ron's room as well as Severus's . They loved both of them. They all went to the living room to talk about what had happened. Soon the conversation turned to Harry and Ginny. The moment molly found out that Ginny had gone to his room and not come back; she jumped up and ran straight to his room.

Ginny was just about to fall asleep when her mother came rushing in. "mom! Oh my god what are you doing here so soon??? "Ginny had shot straight up and ran to her mother. "What am I doing here??? I think it's more like WHAT are YOU doing here?? I thought I raised you better then to sleep with a man before you're married! I thought Harry was more mature then that! I CANT BELIVE YOU TWO WOUDLD DO THIS!!!! GO TO YOUR ROOM AND I WILL FIND YOU IN A MOMENT!" she scream at Ginny until the girl left the room. She turned on Harry next who had woken as soon as Ginny jumped up.

Molly turned to Harry with fire in her eyes. At that moment Harry feared for his life.  
"Harry dear, I am afraid that I am going to have to insist that you leave Ginny alone for a while. I think you're just moving a bit fast for her dear. I understand you love her but she's just not ready. And with that she went to find Ginny leaving him shocked scared alone and even more depressed.

The next 2 days passed by slowly for the group. Molly was acting like a hawk with Harry and Ginny. Hermione finally told them about her and Severus, causing every one to start fighting. Severus took to being his old self after Hermione yelled at him for back talking molly. And Ron took to staying locked up in his room everyday. Thing had began to calm down until Ron received an owl on their third day. The news was shocking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albus had returned to the order HQ shortly after molly left. He had heard rumors of his team leaving the HQ but never expected them to hold truth. But when he arrived it was painfully obvious, he had failed. Sure he had been rough but it was nessasairy. He just wanted to teach him the hardships of life. It was not as if he really intended to keep Harry so stressed. He had things planned to help him understand he was sorry. It seems he would have to move on to being an informant of some sort.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since the order moved and discovered Draco being traitor he was left at the old HQ. it was the night of the attack and everything was in place. They had sent a few in as decoy while the rest stayed stationed outside out of sight. Neville had been trained on a few more spells and hexes. He was doing great so far; they found a calming potion worked wonders on the boy. They had only a few minutes until the attack would start.

Mad-eye had just sent out the 1 minutes warning when they heard several little –pops-. The attack was on; they watched the death eaters run into the house. They snuck up slowly with out being noticed. The first spells where fired and they all went to action.

They all had burst into the house from all points of entry and started taking people down immediately. Malfoy was the ring leader. They had hoped voldemort would have led the attack in hopes of getting potter. They had been wrong, but this was just as good. There were 30-40 death eaters present. The order had already taken out at lest 20. Some had fled and some were dieing but the rest were fighting strong. Arthur had been a decoy inside the house along with Lupin and Tonks. Draco of course stayed there so he was already on the scene.

They had been fighting for over an hour they only had 10 death eaters left and only 3 order members had been injured. Draco had been staying out of the action watching it all take place. He had made a mistake writing his father, he knew that now. Neville was fighting with a big tall and strong dueling death eater. He was doing very well until he tripped over some broken furniture. The drought helped nerves but not reflex's or balance. The death eater sent the killing curse at the exact time Neville stumbled. It hit him squarely in the chest. Every one had seen this take place, the roomed stopped. He was dead, and it was only his first mission.

Malfoy seeing the perfect chance turned his wand on Arthur. Draco who had just turned to see the look on his fathers face see what Arthur had not. Draco was on his feet and running before he knew what he was doing. Every one turned their attention to Draco when they heard the fast footsteps. Arthur turned just in time to see a green light coming straight for him. But before he could react the light was gone. He looked down and saw Draco falling slowly to the floor. He had just saved Arthur's life.

Malfoy looked down at his son, his only son who he just killed. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts as he stared into his dead sons eyes, he did not notice what was happening around him. Every wand in the room with the exception of the few death eaters was turned to him. He heard several voices' scream 'reducto' and looked up. The last thing he said before he fell to the ground next to his son was "sorry".

Every one quickly turned their wands to the last of the death eaters and stunned them all. Out of the 40 death eaters they had killed 12 captured 17 and 5 were seriously injured. The rest had gotten away. The mission did not go as planned. They had 2 dead teenagers and 22 death eaters and 12 dead bodies. They had no idea what to do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur wrote a letter to Albus Molly and Ron. He had decided to make plans for Draco's burial himself. He was so shocked he had no idea what to do in order to thank the poor boy. The funeral would be held in 4 days, Neville's would be in 3.He had no idea how close his son was with Draco but he sent his letter first. He knew molly would smother him and he would need time.

After sending out the letters he went to talk to the rest of his family. He wanted see how they were holding up. Losing Neville was hard on every one and he knew it. He also knew that he felt guilty and the rest should to. After he talked to his sons he would be calling an urgent order meeting. He was not going to sit by and let this happen again

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron had recived an owl from his father that morning. He expected a nice letter, maybe seein how he was. How ever he was very mistaken. The letter he received informed him that not only was Neville dead so was Draco. When he read this he had gotten dressed and ran from the house. He ran for ever it seemed until he came upon a bar. He was not old enough but he was magic enough. He did no know how to change his looks. He did how ever have some of the twin's candy. He popped one in and could feel the beard growing. Ok so he was a really old man but old enough to get into a bar. He went in and ordered an entire bottle of tequila. If he could not run away his pain he would drink it away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N yes Draco is dead so is Neville. So any one who did not like Ron and Draco have no worries? Also yes I really killed Malfoy but I am sure no one minds that. Now I am sorry I did not add a lot of action. I just could not think of anything great. Sorry this chapter sucks so much. Oh and no I am not taking this in circles I promise.


End file.
